primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Anomaly Research Centre:Exclusives/Crystal Lowe Interview
Primeval: New World unit publicist Crystal Braunwarth put ZEM in contact with Crystal Lowe for an interview. Crystal Lowe plays Toby Nance in New World. Thank you very much Crystal for your patience and answers to my questions! ---- as Toby Nance]] ---- 1. How did you become involved in Primeval: New World? It was my first audition of 2012 and I was really interested in the project. I was really interested in the Toby character; I’d really wanted to play a character like her for a long time. The audition went well, and then I went to work in Los Angeles for a while, and when I came back to Vancouver they gave me the role. The rest is history. 2. Do you know if anyone else auditioned for the role? Absolutely, they had countless audition sessions. I spoke with Martin Wood afterwards and he said I was his first choice, which was cool. I’d worked around Martin for years, but never actually with him. I’d auditioned for him off and on over the years, so it was really cool to finally get to work with him. 3. What were your first thoughts about the role? I love Toby, she is super super cool. She’s a tomboy, she’s cool and sexy and she’s got a punk/rock look. She’s very interesting; she’s a great role model for girls. She’s definitely not the norm. 4. Were you familiar with the original Primeval, prior to being cast in New World? I wasn’t until I tested for the role. I watched a little bit then, but not too much, because I didn’t want to copy what they did. Now that it can’t affect what I do in New World, I’m watching it. It’s awesome. 5. Does your character get a lot of interaction with the creatures? She does. Not until later on though, so some time is spent with her saying “come on, give me a creature!” She is fascinated by the creatures, but even more fascinated by the anomalies – the fact that they exist, the fact that creatures can pass through them - and she’s fascinated by all the things she doesn’t know about them… What else can come through them? 6. Did you have any prior experience with CGI? I haven’t had a lot, which is weird. This was my first job working with a gray ball. And Chuck, oh Chuck… You’ve heard of Chuck, right? Well, when he first came out acting like a dinosaur, I was like “don’t do that!” I thought it would be easier to act with my imagination, at first. 7. How is New World different/similar to your previous work? Difference – the character. She is so different from everything I’ve done in the past. And the techno babble, I’d never done any techno babble before and I didn’t know if I could get the hang of it. I finally got the hang of it during Episode 5, which is funny, because Niall told me that I would get it by Episode 5, when I talked to him about it, due to his experience with techno babble on Eureka. Toby’s so unique, and I feel that she could be my alter ego in real life, if that were possible. Similarity – we film a lot of sci-fi/horror in Vancouver. (I group sci-fi and horror because they attract a lot of the same people.) 8. What can you tell us about Toby Nance? She has a PhD, she is Evan’s protégé, he is her mentor and they have a brother/sister relationship. She adores Evan. She’s out of the box. She doesn’t look like what people would traditionally think of as a scientist. Once you learn her back story, she really doesn’t seem like the traditional scientist type. 9. What can you tell us about Toby’s role on the team? She’s the techie, Evan’s right hand girl. She does the building and the figuring. She takes care of the things that Evan overlooks; she’s into details and specifics, the mathematics. And she’s a diehard perfectionist; she takes forever on her work to make sure it’s done right. 10. Do you appear in all the episodes? 11 out of 13. I’m really hoping for a US network to pick it up. It always helps to have American help with this stuff. 11. Did you have any memorable moments on set that you would like to share with the fans? So many… Ah, I have one I want to share, but I can’t say. There are spoilers… But I will say, Toby always finds herself in the weirdest, most random, situations. Toby & Mac (Danny will tell you it is Mac & Toby, but it is Toby & Mac) have a love/hate, love to hate, definitely best friends relationship, sometimes with a spark of romance. My favorite moments on set were with Danny Rahim. We don’t take ourselves too seriously, and we have a good time. 12. Do you have a favorite New World character? Louis Ferriera and Patrick Gilmore are both awesome… Um, Rukiya Bernard is really awesome. She’s really awesome. 13. Do you have a favorite New World creature? Mmmm… Really have to think about it… I don’t want to give too much away, obviously… But I can say anything that flies, or is supposed to fly. 14. Do you have a favorite New World episode? “Babes in the Woods” There’s lots of Toby stuff. Lots of Toby back story in that one. ---- Note: All opinions expressed in interviews belong solely to the crew or cast member interviewed, and do not necessarily reflect the opinions of ZEM, Primeval Wiki or Omni Film Productions. Category:Primeval Wiki Exclusives